This invention relates generally to model aircraft and more particularly to model aircraft gliders.
Model aircraft gliders are commonly hand launched into the air, the glider being grasped by an operator and thrown. Providing convenient and proper grasping surfaces for hand launching is sometimes a problem, particularly if good aerodynamic characteristics are to be maintained. Since gliders are made from lightweight materials, if they are improperly grasped for hand launching, e.g., at a wing tip, breakage or other damage may result. Moreover, it is sometimes difficult to project the glider in the desired direction when it is thrown. If the glider is grasped too far forward, it may have a tendency to nose dive; if it is grasped too far to the rear, it may have a tendency to loop or flip over.
Another problem associated with model aircraft gliders is that many of the lightweight materials from which the gliders are formed are susceptible to permanent deformation or breakage due to the impact of a collision by the glider with another object. Since most collisions involve the nose of the glider, it is known to include an impact-absorbing nose member on gliders. However, many such impact-absorbing members are not completely effective in preventing damage. This is particularly true where the nose of the glider is rounded or bullet-shaped in the traditional manner, since the impact force transmitted to the glider tends to be confined to a relatively small area and, accordingly, produces high stresses.